Star Ruby
by Invader Skarrch
Summary: Someone is stealing Irken technology! What is the mysterious Ruby Industries? Who the heck is Robert Blacke? Why can't I come up with better OC names? All these questions will be answered (maybe)! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1:What The Heck?

**STAR RUBY:CHAPTER 1:THE HECK?**

/

It was a normal day in Zim's headquarters. GIR was watching TV and Zim was working on his latest invention, the giant mechanical death goose. An advertisement came up on the TV, with a handsome spokesman and a large hovering robot in the background.

"Listen up, all you wage slaves! How'd you like your very own ROBOT BUTLER!" said the man, grinning. Zim took a closer look at the robot, awakened from his torpor. The robot was red with purple accents. Its two four-clawed arms were connected to it's body by grey tubing. On its chest was the designation: 51MM0N5. (_**A/N: Pronounced "Simmons"**_)

"That's Irken technology they're using!" said Zim, surprised.

"That's right, for the low, low price of 399.95, you can buy 'Simmons' here to be your assistant!" Smiling, the presenter tapped a few buttons on the controller. "Simmons, fetch the champagne, we're having a celebration!" Simmons went off and came back with a sealed bottle of the sparking wine, and the presenter said these last words as the image faded. "Ruby Industries: Only the finest for the customer." The screen flashed a phone number and address, and Zim hit the pause button.

"Cmon, GIR, we're going to... '546 Maple Lane, Red City Michigan'." said Zim, and GIR screamed in excitement.

/

_**Meanwhile at Ruby Xenotech... **_

/

"And that's how you advertise. Come on, let's get back to work. We've got three mechs, a Voot Cruiser, and a SIR unit to disassemble before lunch." said the head of R&D, Robert Blacke.

"Okay, sir." said the crowd of men assembled before him. Ruby was a recent startup, but they had powerful investors and the _crème__de__le__crème_ of engineers and scientists. Not to mention Robert's secret supplier, who gave them all the technology they'd ever need. The labs had been a $1.4 billon investment, and every surface was stamped with the Ruby Xenotech logo, a triangle with an open circle in the middle, and a square in the center of that.

/

_**So, what do you think? Yes, the logo is the cover image. Also, Dib won't be featuring heavily in this story, it's all about the Zim. I figured, since I was writing a Dib fanfic, I'll write a Zim fanfic to cover all my bases. Review please!**_

_**SKARRCH OUT! *stolen BOOM***_


	2. Chapter 2:The Eagle Has Landed

**STAR RUBY:CHAPTER 2:THE EAGLE HAS LANDED**

/

"Mr. Blacke, there's something on radar." said the technician worriedly. Robert Blacke was talking to his secret supplier, and he didn't like being interrupted.

"No, I _don't _want those defective robots. Yes, I know the package was addressed to Earth! What is it?" asked Blacke. The shipment of defective SIRs had been a thorn in his side for the last three days. And now there was this.

"It looks like an _Irken_ ship, sir." said the tech, relived he'd not been thrown out the window.

"Impossible! There are no Irken within fifty light-years of here!"

/

_**In the parking lot...**_

/

"Cmon, GIR, we're here." said Zim, in hushed tones. He wanted to stop these people before they stopped him. "And could you _try _to be stealthy."

GIR popped out of the hatch and began yelling "YOU CAN'T SEE ME! YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" at the top of his lungs, while running in circles. Then he fell asleep.

"Victory for ZIM!" yelled Zim, and then he began sneaking about on his PAK-legs. After entering the large building, which had a slate _facade_, he came to the receptionist. "Could you direct me to Ruby Industries?"

"EEEEEEEEE!" screamed the receptionist. Zim remembered he hadn't worn his disguise. The receptionist slammed a red button on her desk.

"You have seen NOTHING!" Zim hastily skittered away on his PAK-legs. But before he could open the door, a thick metal plate slammed down in front of it. Another door opened, and two robots, exact duplicates of Simmons, came through the aperture. They grabbed Zim and hauled him off into the elevator.

/

Robert Blacke was not happy. He'd had enough of aliens breaking in to find his secrets. Especially since it always ended the same way.

/

The 'bots dropped Zim in a heap. He looked up to see a thin man, with black hair and an evil gleam in his eye. "Hello, Irken."

"SILENCE! I COMMAND YOU!" screamed Zim. This was how he coped with situations like these.

The man chuckled. "There's a laugh. You see, under President Mann's new policies, you're not human. Therefore, we can do anything we want to you." The man chuckled again, and took Zim's hand. He guided him into a clean, sterile room. A two tables, one large, with a polished steel surface, the other small, higher than the other. "So we're going to dissect you."

/

_**DUN... DUN... DUUU! What will become of our hero now! **_

_**SKARRCH OUT! *B, ,O, ,O, ,M***_


End file.
